Problem: Solve for $x$ : $5x - 1 = 2$
Solution: Add $1$ to both sides: $(5x - 1) + 1 = 2 + 1$ $5x = 3$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{5x}{5} = \dfrac{3}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{3}{5}$